


[坂高] 四时流光

by noirageless



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies), 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirageless/pseuds/noirageless
Summary: 高杉死亡警告。人物一定程度上OOC。伪历史向。与原著高衫死亡场景完全无关。只有糊穿地底的婉约派性描写，肉渣都算不上。文笔差，黑历史。如果以上OK，那么请……
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Takasugi Shinsuke, 坂本辰马/高杉晋助





	1. 夏之章

**Author's Note:**

> 2008年的旧文。中学生文笔，节奏很差，回头看感到羞耻（但是要诚实面对自我，捂脸）。  
> 首发于http://www.gintamaworld.com。  
> 其实是坚定的银高党。但不知道为什么写了坂高。

荷塘。

莲花无声半开。微张着口，朵朵都是温润的玉瓣。层层叠叠铺展到天际，浮上半空变成悬挂的云。  
即便相隔很远，坂本还是一眼就望见那艘泊在藕花深处的小型屋形船。船头悬挂着小巧而明艳的红灯笼，安安静静地映照着邻近的水波，朦胧光影从船舷一直流泻至湖水深处。就好像是谁的血洗染了甲板，船如同凝结入一地血海。有小飞虫不断围着光亮扑闪翅膀。耗尽精力后便一头栽入船舷边涌动着的暗红。  
想起了一些不好的回忆。在宇宙中游荡的日子里，坂本看到过过很多厮杀，由于利益问题也偶尔参与其中。拼斗过后总是零落着尸骸，无论是战败者还是胜利者，被遗弃的尸骸的身份只有一个——宇宙垃圾。天人的体液各式各样，常见的是蓝色和绿色，也有鼻涕似的透明状黏液，甚至还有跟宇宙一样的黑蓝。然而，只有地球上的生物，才会流出红色的血——那是来自更早时期的拼杀的记忆——红的那样明艳，粘稠斑斓，叫人心惊。

隔着距离，那船头的红灯笼随着水流轻轻地晃。坂本觉得心中某个地方在被轻轻地搔，一下又一下，轻柔而暴戾，叫人痛痒难耐。  
是因为太过思念还是太过期待呢，竟会被一只红灯笼隐约撩拨。

慢慢靠过去，当两船相间约莫七尺之时，坂本让属下停了船。  
屋形船的甲板上并没有人。  
示意属下等他过去后就自动离开，坂本只身飞跃过船，轻稳地落在甲板上。

[啊哈哈哈……抱歉我迟到了迟到了啊哈哈哈……]  
俯下身撩开船帘，坂本发觉船舱内弥漫着若有似无的茉莉香。并且，没有点灯。  
高衫半卧在舷窗前，大朵纯白的茉莉盛开在他暗底的浴衣上。抬眼瞥见来人，高衫慢吞吞地支起身子，像是解释似地开了口。  
[难得这么好的月色。就不点灯了吧。]

月亮挂得很低，把船舱照得澄明。高衫坐在月光里，微微侧过头望着坂本。凌乱的刘海下，明澈的右眼被点上了细长的高光。  
他就静静坐在那里。那么真。那么近。  
看着高衫苍白瘦削的脸，坂本刹那间就湿了眼眶。

撇撇嘴忍住要落泪的冲动，坂本推了推墨镜，费力扯出一些不着边际的冷笑话。才刚开了个头，就被高衫不耐烦地硬生打断。

[约我出来的是你。让我等这么久的也是你。结果要说的话只是这些么。]

[哎呀阿晋你真是心急，这不是要开始正题了么……这次回来我可是特地带了东西要送给你呢啊哈哈哈。]

[在我面前不要笑得那么贱。还有，阿晋又是什么。]

[阿晋你不要这么顶真嘛。名字什么的只是代号而已嘛。]  
在舷窗边跪坐下来，坂本伸手把高衫揽到怀里。浴衣的料子手感柔软顺滑，在夏季显得不合时宜的凉。  
同样凉的还有高衫的手。坂本轻轻握住它，能感到掌心粗糙的茧，以及一些细碎的伤疤。  
啊啊。在这个时代，哪个人不是伤痕累累的呢。  
只是，有的伤很快就能长好。而有的伤，却永远痊愈不了。  
隐隐地，坂本觉得心痛而伤感。现在，高衫在他的怀中。可是什么时候他会离开，什么时候他又会消失不见。这些，统统都是无法人为掌握的。  
时代的浪潮太凶猛，而人太渺小。  
但是，能活着，能再与你相遇，真是太好了。  
坂本把手伸进浴衣，抚摩着高衫的身体，一寸一寸，如同解读一段作古的碑文。怀中人回应一阵轻颤。带有烟叶芬芳的气息呼在坂本耳侧。

当酒被烫温，回忆就开始渗入酒香。当回忆被烫温，铺展开的却是一局迷棋。  
沿着腰线一路向上，坂本的手指慢慢爬过锁骨抚上脸颊。高衫轻轻眯起眼。隔着绷带，坂本轻吻那永失光明的空洞。

[呐，还会疼么。]

[早就不疼了。]  
伸手摘掉他的墨镜，高衫看到坂本狭长的眼，在月光映照下熠熠生辉。就好像他游迹其间的，燃烧着的星辰。  
[还以为你变成什么反物质，再也不回来了。]

[啊哈哈哈。多年不见，阿晋你竟然会说笑话了你会说笑话啦啊哈哈哈。]  
下一秒马上被染上怒色的高衫恨恨地推开。船舱随之摇震。坂本反手撑起身，识趣地止了笑。  
随后，他郑重其事地念他的名。  
[晋助。]  
[晋助。我很想你呢。]

[抛弃我们一个人去了宇宙。哼，辰马，不要指望我会原谅你。]

[哎呀原来你还在为这事耿耿于怀。实际上，我本打算去去就回谁知道不小心就迷了路。你也知道根据相对论在宇宙空间里时光会发生扭曲俗话也说天上一天地上一年嘛其实我已经属于过去了而晋助你要继续面向未来呀所以过去的事情就忘了它吧。]

[……坂本辰马你给我滚！]

[好的好的我滚。]  
于是坂本蜷身在船舱内翻滚了一周。随后，忽略掉高衫气结的表情，坂本继续自顾自地从怀中掏出一样小东西。  
[呐，这是礼物。……就当是赎罪。收下吧？]

高衫不语。

一时气氛有些尴尬。于是坂本只好把无意识的傻笑变成苦笑，换上一副“我就知道你会有这种反应，我就是要你这种反应”的表情，继续厚着脸皮爬近高杉，把手里的东西硬塞在他手上。  
[好啦。收下礼物就代表和解啦。]

[……]

[既然和解了就不要生气啦。晋助你不是出尔反尔的人对吧？对吧。] 

[……不要擅自替我作决定啊你这个无脑的呆瓜！]  
心想着“和解什么的只是你一厢情愿”，高杉却也低头瞥了瞥手中的异物。  
那是一道细长的银线。  
一杆烟枪。

坂本看准时机插话。  
[呐，这杆烟枪说起来还小有来头咧。据说在很久以前的中国，可是专门给皇后用的呢。]

[……女人用的啊……]高衫托起烟枪，用指尖细细摩挲了一番。细巧的造型，象牙制的握杆经过了精心打磨，均匀地漆成金红色，附有细腻的浅雕，折枝梅花依稀可辨；铜口的部分细致光滑，还带有某人身体的温热。很暖。  
这温暖像潮水一般流泻到高衫身上。

从背后环抱住显得心不在焉的人，紧扣住腰，坂本把头埋进他的脖颈间，细嗅他发尖微凉的雾气。  
[不对啊哈哈。我说的可是皇后呢，晋助。]

[等你的时候，我在听莲花开放的声音。你能听到么。那极其微弱而有力的一声。“啪”地打开。]  
高衫闭起眼。细细的风。夜空中，四际相继传来莲花开放的爆破声。  
伸手摸到三味线。高衫侧过脸，似笑非笑地望着坂本。[呐，你想听听看么？莲花开放的声音。]

[佛说一花一世界。坂本啊。这个晚上，你可知有多少世界绽放，又有多少世界凋零。]

拨子轻轻抹过琴弦。坂本看着高衫执拨的手，干净修长骨节分明，手腕随着节奏由内向外翻转，姿态柔和优雅。  
而这双手一旦握剑，则必定染血，手腕一抖就能夺下一命。

那些日子，是不是能够永远都不再来。  
晋助。你现在，是执琴多一些，还是执剑多一些呢。

琴声如诉。而两人相依，不发一言。

莲香弥漫。非常清淡，却让人觉得微微的酣。是月色太美才使人痴醉的吧。高衫斜抱着三味线，垂下头，仔细地按着弦。琴声铮铮然，余音清脆而轻柔。弹琴的时候，高衫什么都不会去想。心无杂念，音色才能通透清明。他只是感觉到坂本坐在身侧，望着三味线出神；月光从背后洒进船舱，蓝色的，非常明亮；风起，带着水气掠过额发；船外，莲花始终在开。

因着沉默，以及沉默中的琴音，整个月夜就如同一场深紫色的梦，内心是极致的安和与安宁。莲池有如巨大的隐喻，一个烟云缭绕的瑶池，柔媚间便把淙淙琴声拟化为仙乐。此曲此景，应属天上，人间难得。  
如果，如果真是一场梦，就这么一直一直做下去吧。直到烂柯。直到碧落黄泉，沧海桑田。  
不愿醒过来。怕一醒过来，便什么都不是了，什么都没有了。

拨子微微一挑。一曲终了。余音微震，穿过风，在莲叶上摔碎成为珍珠般的露。高衫搁下琴，默默整了整衣襟。  
良久，他才淡淡地开口。  
[夜深了。你走吧。]  
坂本一时分不清他到底说过话没有。高杉说得那么轻，仿佛吐纳一般，那些子句霎时散成雾气。

[……什么？]

[你走。]

[走？走到哪里去啊？阿晋你真会说笑，我们可是飘在水面上呢啊哈哈哈。]

[你的船，不是一直跟在后头么。]

[……哎呀你真是无情呢。这么快就赶我走么，时隔那么多年，难得再见到面……]  
察觉到高衫闻言微变了脸色，坂本才发觉自己说了不该说的话。  
暗自懊悔自己的漏嘴，坂本赶忙嬉皮笑脸地凑到高衫跟前，讨好似的转了话锋。[啊啊，那么至少再让我听你弹上一曲，之后我才走。]

[哼。]高衫背过身。坂本没有看到他缓缓地、无声地扬起嘴角。  
[快滚。]

两船渐渐荡远。坂本目送高衫的船缓缓滑进了莲花丛，红灯笼逐渐消失在莲花深处。  
月光倾覆下来，整片荷塘都被镀上一层银霜。袅袅水雾弥漫开，蔓延成仙境一般的幻觉。坂本觉得自己一直能透过水雾捕捉到高衫的身影，视线中清清楚楚的一袭艳红的花和服，伏在船头，伸出修长白皙的手臂，漫不经心地划拨着水纹。他在小舟上，小周在湖中心。离每一个人都那么遥远。  
那一抹嫣红渐渐刺痛了坂本的眼。每次从外太空飞回银河系，最先看到的那颗燃烧着的红色光球，每每都让坂本联想起高衫身上热烈的色彩。同样都是那么张扬地燃烧着，灼热的，诱人的红。然而，在茫茫宇宙，太阳也不过是黑暗中微弱的光芒，悬在半空，好似摇曳的烛光。而坂本的飞船，或者说坂本自己，就像一只飞蛾，不由自主地扑向光芒。即便盲目与决绝。  
驱光是飞蛾的天性。是永远挣不脱的宿命。  
何况那光芒，是那么诡奇，那么艳丽。冰冷的光，凝结成一朵阿修罗的红莲，开在这个宇宙中唯一的故乡。

突然传来乐声，穿插于晚雾与莲花层叠的花叶之间。幽幽的三味线。轻佻的和歌。  
那个人在唱：

*「钗燕笼云晚不忺。拟将裙带系郎船。别离滋味又今年。  
杨柳夜寒犹自舞，鸳鸯风急不成眠。些儿闲事莫萦牵。」

TBC

===

* 出自姜夔「浣溪沙 · 辛亥正月二十四日发合肥」。模仿女子口吻，诉离别之情。  
顺便一提，此次离别，对于白石道人而言，可能正是人生中与心爱的合肥女子的最后一别。从此再无相见。


	2. 秋之章 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月明白露秋滴泪

花街。

即使下着雨，歌舞伎町也依旧热闹非凡。狭窄的街道上，人群磨肩擦踵，各家门口悬挂的红灯笼把客人的脸映照得光怪陆离。艺伎手中的三味线零零落落的奏响，在秋雨绵绵的傍晚，撩拨得人心中越发杂乱。  
梅屋坐落在歌舞伎街的末尾，位置虽然不佳，然而生意却出奇的好，几乎夜夜客满。原因无它，只是他们拥有一位极其出色的花魁。  
坂本站在朱栏之外眺望着花魁。那女子穿着华贵，绝美的饰容，凝脂一般的鹅蛋脸，贝齿间轻衔一杆黄金烟枪。凤眼流转，花魁的眼波轻轻一荡，扫过坂本，让他顿时浑身一颤。这般纸醉金迷，这般轻浮与空洞。这般致命的吸引。  
却与他这般相似。`  
这般相似。糅合在浓烈色彩与浓烈情感的漩涡里。依照星辰运动的轨迹，不停轮转。  
那个人本身，就是漩涡。自己也罢彼方也罢，统统绞成支离的碎片才能得以平复。  
这样的漩涡，一旦陷入，便万劫不复。

一踏进梅屋，坂本立刻就被立在楼下隔着朱栏挑选艺伎的散客冲得不辨方向。多亏又子眼尖，一把把他从人群中拖了出来。  
[这边！坂本大人您又迟到啦！高衫大人他……那个……高衫大人已等您多时。]

[啊哈，哈哈。抱歉了来岛小姐。我又不像晋助对这种地方那么熟悉……对了，你想说什么来着？]

走道上人声鼎沸。客人与艺伎饮酒、嬉笑、调情，男人来到花街，便是放浪形骸纵情释欲。空气中满溢着情欲的气味。  
艺伎们跳着猫步舞，客人们大声地交谈，流露出浪荡的眼光放肆地大笑。夹杂在乐伎甜媚的三味线声里，坂本隐隐听到另一种调子的旋律。温润琅琅却又清冷疏离。

*「忆对中秋丹桂丛。花在杯中。月在杯中。  
今宵楼上一尊同。云湿纱窗。雨湿纱窗。

浑欲乘风问化工。路也难通。信也难通。  
满堂惟有烛花红。杯且从容，歌且从容。」

又子把坂本引到二楼角落里的一间和室门口，微微欠身施礼，随后退到一边。  
[高衫大人已等您多时。]

关上门。坂本默默地脱下外套。高衫抱着三味线倚坐在矮桌前，桌上有一些酒具和烟具，以及一只细颈骨瓷梅瓶。几支桂花疏疏地插在其中。  
高衫抬眼瞥了一眼，见来人是坂本，便止了唱，又垂眼信手在弦上拨了一小段，就把三味线搁到一边，转而执起烟枪。

[哟，真难得。出奇地安静呢，你。]  
高衫用烟枪指了指对席，示意坂本入座。

沉默着，坂本径直走到高衫身旁，居高临下地看着他深吸了一口烟，再缓缓喷出青灰的雾。  
高衫也不抬头，只是望向窗外。  
[中秋无月。真可惜。]

[我都听又子说了。]

[既然无月可赏，你就去关一下窗。雨飘进来，会弄湿席褥。]

[幕府在通缉你，竟然还闹出这么大的事情。]

[……灯又要灭了。] 高衫依旧没有接话，只是侧身掀开纸灯罩，漫不经心地剪去灯芯上的烛花。

[你到底在想什么，为什么要跟春雨联手？]

[你不是也跟天人有生意上的往来么。同样的，我不过是在逐利罢了。]

[晋助！你多少也顾及一下你的处境！要加上几条死罪你才满意！]

[哈。结果我还不是好好地在这儿饮酒作乐么。]

[我一点都看不出你哪里好了！还有！]坂本俯下身，一把扯开高衫浴衣的前襟。

[这伤又是怎么回事？怎么会连桂都出手伤了你？]

闻言一震，高衫收敛了表情微垂下眼，缓缓吸了一口烟，既而手腕一转，用力在瓷缸边缘磕掉烟灰。金属声在房间内震出嗡嗡的回音。隔壁单间内的艺伎在拼命嚎叫。走道上，妈妈桑压低了声音为客人引路。外头的雨渐渐下大，雨水溅湿了窗纸，顺着窗棂的缝隙流下来，氤潮了一大片墙纸。

[今天你的问题真多呢。]

[你不要以为随随便便就能敷衍我！当时银时也在场吧？他会教训你我一点不意外，但是……连桂都出了手！……何必闹到决裂的地步呢。收敛一些吧晋助，不要再玩了，你赢不了这个世界的。]

[啊……看到我跟老情人碰头，所以你吃醋啦。]

[晋助！！！我没有心情跟你开玩笑！]

[……你觉得我是在玩过家家的小孩子么。辰马。我想做什么，我自己最清楚。不是你说一句两句就能让我放弃。]

[但这根本就是以卵击石！你会把自己的性命都搭进去啊晋助！]

短暂沉默。  
高衫扶着矮桌慢慢起身，仰起头，在这个夜晚第一次正视着坂本，缓缓扯出一丝轻笑。  
[这世上，谁能杀我。]

坂本抿起嘴，猛然扯住高衫的衣领，高衫一惊，顺势侧身闪躲。仅用力一扯，高衫的浴衣就被坂本握在了手里。无视高衫吃痛的表情，坂本上紧步上前，扳住高衫的肩膀把他用力按倒在地。  
矮桌被撞翻，酒具散落在地，酒水混杂着桂花花瓣四处流溢。  
丝毫不理睬他因牵扯到伤处而发出的呻吟，坂本跨坐在高衫身上，怒火中烧地紧紧卡住他的脖子。高衫当即脸色煞白，挣扎了一下，却没有进一步反抗。  
盯住高衫的眼睛，坂本死命地加重手上的力道，像是要连同骨头都一并捏碎。卡在颈上的双手颤抖着，坂本呼吸急促，看到身下的人很快就涨红了脸。然而他微睁着右眼，仿佛仍在戏谑地轻笑。

听到瓷器的碎裂声，又子冒冒失失地拉开了纸门。  
[高衫大人！发生什么事？]

又子的尖叫让坂本一下子清醒过来。慌忙放开手，高衫仰躺在地上，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

[高衫大人！坂本大人，您这是干什么！]  
不等两人有所回应，又子快步上前，想去扶起高衫，却不想被高衫嫌恶地一把推开。  
[滚出去！]  
随即又是一阵剧咳，间杂着斑斑血丝，溅在素色的里衣上，触目惊心。

[高衫大人！]

[滚出去！还有你，坂本辰马！全部给我滚出去！]

坂本的手臂环过高杉，把他轻轻地扶起。不顾怀中人的挣扎，他只是轻柔而又有力地环抱着，支撑着他颤抖的身躯，不让高杉有更多的动作。  
[你先出去，又子。去拿干净的绷带过来。]

又子抬眼，只见坂本一脸不容抗拒的严肃神情。她又暗自瞥了一眼高衫，惊觉他身上的绷带已渗了血。这才极不情愿地退了出去。

纸门再度合上。高杉理顺了喘息，僵直的身体逐渐放松下来，却仍是觉得头晕目眩，伤口撕裂一般的疼。瘫软地靠在坂本怀中，后者抬手轻拭去他唇角的血迹。

[……对不起……晋助……对不起……]

高衫没有答话。任凭坂本紧紧搂住他的肩，滚烫的泪水滴落在他的脸颊，溢进嘴角便是发苦的咸涩。  
纵然我们都伤痕累累，却始终骄傲决绝，不会情愿撕裂了伤口展示给对方看。  
银时也好。桂也好。从来就没有真正想要对他们挥刀。都是曾经把后背相互交付的战友，徘徊在生死边界，一路踏着曼珠沙华铺就的火照之路结伴而行。薄冰。深渊。锋刃。走在这样的抗争之路上，忘记了希望也看不到未来。  
所以啊。这样的相伴，还是不要有的好。  
我们从来就不是这样的同伴关系。从来不是。

门口有隙琐的响动。既而传来又子闷闷的声音。  
[我把绷带拿来了。]

屋内，坂本依旧紧紧抱着高衫，未曾有分毫放松。

静待片刻，又子下定决心毅然离开。纵然很担心。纵然很心疼。纵然很嫉恨。只是因为爱他。只是因为知道此刻的高衫大人，需要某人的陪伴。而那个人，并不是自己。  
这个无光的夜晚，不需要她。  
只是。多么希望，高衫大人想要的，自己能够给他。就算要抵上自己的一切，贞洁，能力，声誉，前途，生命，什么都好。只要能献给他，只要他能够高兴。真真正正的，发自内心地笑一笑。赞许地看她一眼。足够了。这样就足够了。  
但，来岛又子。你自己也知道。高衫大人的心里，永远只给那一个人留下空隙。

待又子的脚步声远去，坂本才轻轻扶起高衫，让他枕在蒲团上，自己则前去拉开门，取来又子留下的药和绷带卷。

轻解下里衣，拆开绷带，露出一条赤鳞的蛇。  
它缓慢无声地游移，贴着坂本的心脏曲折滑行。冰冷又尖锐的感觉，坂本不知道这是“痛”还是“恐惧”，抑或是其他。  
他唯一清醒知道的是，这红蛇会要了高衫的命。迟早。  
而此刻，看着高衫破碎的身体，坂本不禁又湿了眼眶。  
细心擦去伤口渗出的脓血，洒上创伤药粉，重新缠上绷带。尽管坂本刻意让动作轻柔再轻柔，高衫仍是忍不住深深吸气。沉默中，高衫的吸气声令人格外敏感。每一次换气都是一把锉刀，蜿蜒地划过血肉模糊的伤口。令人头皮发麻的痛，仅仅是看着，坂本就觉得自己的心脏快经受不住负荷，像是要爆裂开，浑身的肌肉都紧紧绷住。  
承受不了这样的静默，坂本试图说些什么来发泄一点堆积的情绪，他屡屡张开嘴，却始终说不出话来。

打破沉默的是高杉。  
[不要哭了笨蛋。我看了心烦。笑一笑。拜托你了。傻笑也好。] 终是如同耐不住这难堪似的，高衫侧过脸望向窗外，几乎是一字一顿地说。  
[这么大的雨，已经足够潮湿。]

TBC

===

* 出自辛弃疾「一剪梅 · 中秋无月」


	3. 秋之章 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜照红烛听雨声

高衫费力地支起身子，坂本看着他慢慢拾起散在酒液中的碎瓷，一片一片垒到矮桌上。  
[真可惜哪。上好的酒。]

坂本一瞬间有些恍惚。是不是很多年前，他们也曾有过这样相处的时刻。那个时候，他们身边是不是围绕着许多年轻而不知疲惫的身影。谁在煮酒。是谁在欢歌。谁在奏琴。谁在低眉浅笑。谁在强忍悲伤。谁在痛哭。谁又奄奄一息渐行渐远最终了无音讯。谁。谁。谁。谁的思念可以跨越宇宙矢志不渝。谁的容颜可以抗拒时间永恒不变。  
谁又能够坦然地挪开屏风，屏息欣赏禁忌与绝世的美。  
执起高衫的手，坂本低头舔去他指间沾染的酒。醇而烈。有火苗燃起来。从喉头开始，一点一点往下蔓延。  
高衫的手悄然环上坂本的肩背，微昂起头，下颌显现出微妙的弧度。他伸出舌头，舔过坂本的脖颈。温热的。湿湿的。骚人的。

于是当他们狠狠地亲吻，舌绕着舌齿挨着齿唇包着唇，想要彼此相吞，彼此撕杀和赦免的时候，曾经错过什么，曾经背叛过什么，曾经的恩怨情愁，未来的腥风血雨或行同陌路，包括这个世界的最终结局，统统都变得不再重要。  
只要你让我欢愉。也只有你让我欢愉。

他呻吟着。说。[不要在意伤口。]

坂本的手正抚上粗糙的绷带，闻言心中一抽。他不想伤了他，却屡屡食言，无论是有心或无意。而他确确实实不想再让他受伤。他只想好好爱他，像普通的爱人那般，我悲伤不等于你悲伤，你快乐所以我快乐。

高杉闭上眼睛，微微侧过了脸。他的吐纳穿过半张的唇，透出淡淡的烟草味。被吮吸过的唇瓣肿胀起来，红得凌乱。他的不拒绝与其说像是半推半就的迎合，不如说是撩人的无声邀请。  
而又有谁能拒绝得了这鬼魅般的邀请。

灯油燃尽。地灯一下子熄灭。

[你到哪里，哪里就是一片漆黑。]

[呵……那你的心，也是一片漆黑么。]

[……是。爱上你。我便死掉。抹刹一切未来。]晋助。晋助。你可知我爱你至死。

黑暗中，高衫满意地轻笑。他笑得那样放松和肆意，自然而没有防备。如同回到幼年，为了剑术上小小的胜利或是松阳老师的赞扬而高兴地格格笑。那个时候谁都没有想到未来的道路有多么难走。更不会想到有朝一日彼此间的距离会比星辰间的距离更令人沮丧。

要怎样才能亲密无间。是不是要企求上天。是不是要行善、发愿。是不是，甚至，要花上几辈子来修得这样的缘。  
如今高衫在坂本怀里，坂本在高衫身体里。两人彼此交换着体温和呼吸。可高衫仍觉得这一切亦真亦幻，有如一折情外的曲。  
是了。生活本身就是一出戏。什么都可能发生。什么都在发生。  
情况允许的话，高衫更喜欢处在导演或观众的位置。主动掌握全局或是置身事外地欣赏，极端的完整性才能让他拥有满足感。但那一夜，高衫发觉，偶尔的，他也愿意做一个没有追光灯照射的主演。  
在空旷的舞台上，演自己的戏，给自己看。或许可以考虑加一个特设的观众席。仅此一个，不再需要更多。  
在这个世上，终究是要孑然一身地行路。失去孤独，生存将无所依附。  
是谁说的呢。情到深处人孤独。

[为什么甘愿被桂砍上一刀？]

[啊。这个么，我在抽烟。没法拔刀。]

[你就不能用烟枪挡一下吗笨蛋！]

[哈。你送的东西……折断的话会让我很困扰。]

轻松地，带着说笑意味却一本正经地说出这样的话。坂本怔怔地看着怀里的人，碧绿的眼酒红的唇，急促的喘息清苦的烟草气味。世人说他激进疯狂毫无人性，世人还说，他极端危险形如修罗。而在哪一个曾经，修罗地狱也曾被赞誉所笼罩，如今却已遥远得令人怀疑那不过只是某个清晨的一场春梦。  
动的不是蕃经而是心。变的不是人，而是这个无所依附的时代。  
修罗也好恶鬼也罢。纵然世人笑我痴傻又如何。我知我们始终未变。无论这个世界如何运转，你的眼永远望向同一个方向。我知。我知道你的执着和绝不妥协。  
而我也不曾改变。不，或许我变了。日复一日，我变得比过去更加爱你。

坂本扳过高杉的脸，不等他平复喘息就深深吻下去。他吮吸他的唇瓣他的舌尖，舔过他的上颌细数他的臼齿。烟草味是苦的。一点点甘味都没有。  
而他心里充满甘甜。快要撑得爆裂开。  
高杉不知何时又缠上了他的脖子，弓起腰背，他们的小腹贴合在一起，坂本清晰地感触到绷带的质感，摩擦过他自制力的底线。他的下身又一次肿胀起来。这个妖孽一样的男人本身就是一剂顶级催情剂。坂本自己都觉得很意外，对占有高杉的欲望居然如此之强。一次又一次。一次又一次地进入他。或许这已经不是欲望。停不下来，快感逼得人无法思考，惟有遵从本能。而本能就是，与他交合。紧密的。不留间隙。

高衫放肆的呻吟，直到嗓音干哑。坂本知道他是真的觉得疼，可是他克制不住自己。他无法不让自己狠狠折磨高杉，让他流血、让他尖叫、让他抽搐、让他心力交瘁而无力自拔。同样无法自制的还有高衫，他始终不放开坂本，紧紧的，并且用力把他的后背抓得鲜血淋漓。只有疼痛和血才能让他们欢愉。  
相互啃咬和舔抵，肩膀、锁骨、颈侧、耳垂、乳头，像享用猎物的兽那样，毫不留情地，带着弥散血性的狂热。  
高杉闭起眼睛，坂本粗重的喘息喷在他的脸颊和前胸，湿润又温热的气息。他放任自己变成一头被咬断脖子的瞪羚，乃至一个卑微下贱的游女，以欢迎的姿态迎接践踏、诋毁、残杀，以及血腥中极致的美丽与柔情。  
不断向深处，更深处挖掘。直至忘掉什么是快乐，什么是孤独和眼泪。

酒液洇湿了草席。他们翻滚过去，便沾上一身湿气。  
辛辣的酒气。甜腻的桂花香。若有似无的清淡烟草味。隐隐的铁锈似的血味。  
坂本永远记得这一晚的味道。混合着情欲的失序的味道。  
还有他们炽热的激情。高杉的激情。高杉绝望的激情。

雨声终于在天微微亮起来之际，变得淅沥。黎明前最黑暗的那段时间，整条花街几乎阒静无声。街上的灯笼被雨水浇熄，鲜有客人与艺妓通夜嬉戏，一切似乎都倦了，沉沉没入黑暗之中。

[那么热闹的花街，现在像死了一般。]高杉突然这么说。  
届时坂本正在摸黑帮他更换绷带。他俯下身舔去伤口附近的脓血和精液，趁着间隙纠正高杉。[不要随随便便就说什么死。真不吉利。]  
[你知道么辰马。有的时候我真的很怀疑。你为什么仍然活着。还有银时、桂他们。包括我。我们为什么不干脆在战争时期就死掉呢。爱也好。恨也好。如果就此死掉，便不再会有这么多断不去的烦恼。]

坂本没有接话。黎明前是一日内气温最低的时间。下着雨，空气湿冷。坂本不禁打了个颤。他把高杉抱在怀里，却明显的感觉到他在颤抖。[再这样下去他该要发烧了。]坂本想。  
黑暗中他分辨不出地上散乱的是谁的衣物。他把它们全部归拢起来，悉数盖在高杉身上。躺在高杉身侧，坂本小心翼翼地环着他的肩。他紧靠着高杉，想让他更暖和一些。  
高杉一动不动。坂本的体温透过衣物传递过来，在肩头蔓延。温暖开始慢慢流到他僵硬而麻木的四肢。因着这温暖，袭人的寒意也就越发清晰。而疼痛也一并在寒冷中扩散开来，尖锐的，钉入全身。  
他们一同静静等待，雨势变小，雀鸟啁啾，天渐渐亮起来。

TBC


	4. 冬之章

[你又是受了哪个笨蛋之托想来规劝我？]

[啊哈哈，我知道我看上去一直像个笨蛋……但你也用不着这样直接啊晋助……]

乡间的小屋，疏竹为篱，茅草盖顶，在暮霭中盘踞。只是简单的格局，火盆，屏风，榻榻米，以及散乱放置的矮柜和书籍。并非家徒四壁，却也多少觉得凄凉。要不是重金收买了线人，坂本怎么也不会想到高杉居然会在如此僻静的地方落脚。显然高杉在躲避些什么，但肯定不会是幕府的追捕——他从来不屑于这种儿戏。高杉在躲的，是真正的麻烦，比如说，他坂本。整整三个月。这个人完全把自己隐藏起来，没有一丝消息。

就是这样才愈加叫人担心。

坂本与高杉面对面，缘火盆坐下来。橘红的火光跳跃着，似一条盘踞的蛇，不安地扭动身躯。三月不见，高杉看上去更显憔悴。眼眶下是浓墨重彩的两道阴影。唉唉这个人啊，果然长成一个不一般的男人啦，这完全就是纵欲过度的表现嘛。但很快坂本就因席卷而上的嫉妒而不得不强压下这种自讨没趣的念头。唉唉。他宁愿这么想，即使长成了一个不一般的男人，也依旧像小孩子一样不懂得照顾自己啊……

坂本伸出手去，想摸摸高杉的脸，用拇指的指腹轻轻擦过颧骨，像从前千百个日夜那样。  
可是高杉却躲开了。他把烟丝用力摁进烟斗，直接架到火盆上燎。动作粗浮，毫无优雅可言。  
这样的变化，让坂本隐隐有些不安。战争时期，即使在最暗无天日的战役中，高杉始终保持着一分看上去完全多余的优雅。这优雅不似桂那样的贵公子气质，近似西方的贵族，即便没落，也依旧秉持着叫人费解的礼节。高杉的优雅是东方式的，含蓄，毫不声张，却是刻意经营着的。比如他服帖的衣领和发带，比如他站立时微微向后扣的肩膀，比如他无论握刀持琴，始终充满弹性的手腕；又比如他一丝不苟的舌头和牙齿，和他在炮火声背景中的精致呻吟。  
不能再想下去了。

不等坂本开口，高杉深吸一口烟，下了逐客令：[你走。]

[哈……哪有一上来就请客人滚蛋的道理。]

[你也烤了很久的火了。就当我招待了一个无家可归的乞丐。烤完火就可以走了。]

[哎呀你真是小气。这盆火就这么金贵吗。还是说你要带着它去江户，把乌云烤成火烧云？]

高杉翻转手中的烟杆，直接把烟斗压在坂本手背上。

[啊啊，好痛呢~~看来被我说中了啊哈哈。]

[……白痴。]

坂本轻叹一口气。  
[到底要怎样你才肯收手呢。]

[你真是可笑。江户早已不是我们当年的那个的江户。它已不是武士的城。也不是幕府的城。甚至不是这个国家的城。我丝毫不觉得这样的地方有哪里值得去守护。]

[可仍然有那么多人依旧生活在那里。江户是他们的全部，你将夺去的是他们全部的世界。你让那些平民百姓怎么办，他们没有任何罪过，却要遭受到最残酷的对待。]

[杀一儆百总好过任人鱼肉。以一座城的牺牲换一个国家的新生，你不觉得这完全值得么。]

[代价太大了，晋助。]

[我不是生意人，不喜欢讨价还价。再说，从攘夷战争初期到现在，这个国家早已付出不知几倍于江户的代价了。你现在居然还会觉得代价太大。真是可笑。]

[时代已经变了。那样两败俱伤的结局只会让现状变得更加糟糕。……为何要赶尽杀绝。慢慢的一点一点地改变这个国家，不是也很实在吗。]

[呵呵。辰马，你什么时候变得这么心怀天下了。]

[晋助。你有资格嘲讽我，也可以看不起我，毕竟那个时候，我确实扔下你们当了逃兵。但我现在是认真的。大家都活下去的话，终有一天能建成一个互利、互相牵制的国家。你再好好考虑一下罢。]

[那一天到来之前，这个国家就不再有冤屈了么？辰马。从游女变作花魁，光鲜之后的腐坏是不可于外人道的。国家也一样。早先我就已经说过。我所能看到的道路，只有一条。而我也会一直走下去。这一点，永远不会改变。]

[但你甚至都不知它是死路还是活路……！你总是这么一意孤行。]

[那又如何。]  
[在这条路上，我的做法是，见佛杀佛，遇神弑神。如果你想阻拦的话。] 高杉拧身跨在坂本面前，猛然抽出佩刀。  
[那就不要怪我不顾过去情份了。]

坂本略略低下头，看见火光在刀面上欢舞，像是染上的艳血，不可思议的绮丽。他伸出手，轻轻抚过刀锋，沿着弧线摩挲至刀柄。握刀者稳稳端着长刀，没有任何动静。他在刀把处流连，用指甲轻划被细心打磨的刀刃边缘。继而，像是漫不经心地抬手，突然捏住高杉握刀的手腕，顺势一用劲。  
长刀直直坠到地上。  
[高。杉。晋。助。] 在墨镜下，坂本紧紧盯着高杉的眉目。  
[江户不是你一个人的江户。这个国家也不是你一个人的国家。你凭什么对它指手画脚定夺生死？你所想的就一定是黎民百姓所想？只是为了自己的高兴而让别人陪葬，这不是太自私太无耻了吗！如果松阳先生泉下有知，他会怎么想？他会赞同你这样不顾千万条人命的做法吗？！松阳先生教会你的，就是这样的自以为是吗？！]

[……别拿老师来说事！你知道什么！你根本不知道老师就是怎样被他们杀死的！你什么都不知道！你根本就不明白我的感受！]

对高杉来说，[吉田松阳]这个词就像磷，轻轻一擦就着，甚至都不完全需要外力，放在那儿就会兀自燃烧。  
也不知道到底谁才是飞蛾。坂本有的时候会想，恋着高杉的自己，恋着松阳的高杉，恋着大义的松阳，还有恋着江户的桂，恋着[牵绊]的银时，也包括那个恋着高杉的人斩似藏，究竟谁才是飞蛾呢。  
只是高杉被彻底激怒了，他用不被控制的左手抽打着坂本，想让自己脱身。坂本竭尽全力牢牢钳制住高杉。火光让室内的一切都偏了色。他看见高杉的睫毛，黏在眼睑上像是米色的蛾翅。  
硬是控制住声息，坂本贴着高杉的耳朵，说：  
[我只知你在走一条修罗道。而现在回头，还来得及。]

[呵呵……哈哈哈哈……真是笑话！修罗道又如何！修罗场又如何！我就是要这人间变作地狱，那又如何！那又如何！]

几乎是嚎叫，高杉哑着喉咙，拖着死死不松手的坂本在小屋内踢打。书籍散落一地。矮柜和屏风倾倒堆叠。狭小的空间很快凌乱不堪，他们在其中纠缠着，坂本不得不拼命拉住高杉，不让他靠近火盆伤到自己。

[地狱又如何！如何啊！] 声嘶力竭地不住狂呼，喊出的每一个字都是骇人的破音，坂本烦躁地想随便找样东西堵住高杉的嘴，却惊异地发觉他脸颊上的湿痕。晶亮的液体，映着红光，像是一道血痕。  
高杉碧绿的眼睛突然从他的视野中消失不见。

坂本骇然一怔，松了手。

高杉也一下子安静了下来。迟疑了片刻，他迅速抬手抹去泪痕，面无表情地撞开坂本摔门而出。

望着高衫飞奔而去的背影，坂本长叹了一口气。

坂本看过高杉写的檄文。  
“革命不免杀人流血之祸，然不革命则杀人流血之祸可以免乎？”  
“无革命，则亦无平和，腐败而已，苦痛而已。”  
由于害怕流血牺牲就否定革命，“是何异见将溃之疽而戒毋施刀圭？”  
这些道理，坂本又何尝不明白呢。  
只是他厌恶那种惨烈的场面。断肢、哀嚎、飞溅的血。冲天火光与血流成河的场景，这辈子见过一次就已是万劫不复的梦魇。更何况他已经见得太多太多。  
他们都是从血海里挣扎上岸的偷渡者。此生都不想再回头重温来路。  
可只有那个家伙，始终不愿放过自己，在幻梦里一遍一遍地重温凌迟的赤血地狱。

苦恼地饶饶头发，怎么办不但惹他生气还让看到他哭叫他难堪了啊。哎呀完了这样子永远不会被原谅了吧。……好绝望要怎么办才能弥补啊怎么办啊！啊哈我也要哭了啊！  
看样子，一时半会儿他也是回不来了。坂本收回一直望着门口的视线，颇为无奈地审视屋内的狼藉一片。  
……反正也无事可做嘛……  
一一扶起屏风和矮柜，把破碎的瓷器归到簸箕里，整理好踏乱的铺盖，把佩刀和三味线轻压在被角。剩下的，便是铺满地面的整卷整卷的文书。红笔整齐的圈划，密密麻麻地标注，看得出这些文本都已历经反复研读。坂本心里明白，高杉并非像外人所传那样丧理而疯狂，相反，自始自终他都极其理智。  
惟有看得见过去的绩业和现今的败落，才能正确窥见未来。  
但，即使知道结局，即使它痛苦又绝望，你还是决定要一意孤行吗，晋助？

坂本打开幸存的几壶酒，独自小酌起来。  
[真是好酒呢，晋助。不来一起喝，你可是亏大了啊。]

迷迷糊糊间，他忽然就想起战争时期的事情。

有一日他受了伤。伤势并不很严重，但伤口很深。夜深人静之际，感触也变得异常敏锐，因而痛的无法入睡。于是他干脆披衣坐起来。每日高强度的拼杀总是让人筋疲力尽。战友们睡得横七竖八，鼾声此起彼伏。然而高杉的卧铺却空荡荡，月色清冷，漏在草席上反射一片白光，像是静止的水面。

那时候坂本与高杉还不是很熟。只知道他与坂田银时、桂小太郎都来自长州蕃，是吉田松阴的门生。吉田先生是个了不起的人，却遭遇不公被处死。因为吉田先生的缘故，坂本对他们几个也颇有好感，并带着一份敬意。  
坂田银时看上去是这三个年轻人的头领，总是穿着一身白，平日里看上去懒懒散散，一上战场却是无人能敌。长头发的是桂小太郎，起初坂本还以为“他”是个女人，直至“不是女人是桂”外加胃部的一记重击，以及另两个人的爆笑声才彻底扭转了这个错误印象。而高杉晋助，他看上去年龄要比银时和桂小得多，而且，尽管他个子很小，剑术却很好，并且有一种少见的狠劲。有的时候坂本不禁暗自感叹，师出名门就是不一样啊。  
他们三个基本上总是呆在一起。相对于银时的吵吵嚷嚷和桂一本正经的话痨，高杉却显得有一些寡言。

而此刻，那个孩子不在呢。  
月光暗了又亮，亮了又暗。高杉一直没有回来。借着微薄的光，坂本看到高杉的长刀压在草席一角。  
犹豫了一下，坂本起身拾起高杉的长刀，跨出了遮蔽所。

[高杉君。]

高杉回过头来，错开的角度刚好让坂本看到他手上的一道烟杆。

……半夜特地跑出来抽烟……吗？啊啊现在的年轻人真是……

[……坂本君。有什么事么。]

[啊哈哈，其实也没什么。睡不着出来走走，顺便把你的刀带给你。晚上一个人出来，为了安全起见，还是请带上刀吧，这样比较保险。]

[你自己不也没带。]

[我不是把你的刀给带来了嘛。你看，我受伤了，而你的剑术那么好。]

坂本看到高杉不置可否地牵了牵嘴角。一个短暂却漂亮的微笑。  
不，不仅是漂亮。在这样的月夜，简直是耀眼。他的绿眼睛和形状娇好的耳廓，还有细长的脖颈，尚未染上成年人的粗俗，仍旧维持着少年人特有的洁净。还只是一个孩子。然而在战场上，像高杉这样的孩子到处都是。明明那么干净，却偏偏要在烽火中被熏染得一身血污。

[坐下吧坂本君。你太高了，我很有压力。]

邀请人的方式还真是……特别……坂本一边这么想着，一边摸索着与高杉并排坐下来。  
[啊好的哈哈……那个，如果你真的在意的话，高杉君，晚上不好好睡觉是长不高的呐……]

[……]

[我做了个梦。]呼出一口烟，高杉淡淡地开口。

[我看着老师的头被砍下来，滚到我脚边。他的眼睛仍然睁着，依旧那么温柔得看着我。然后他叫我的名字。晋助。他说。  
[我知道那是个梦，却还是怕得要死。我拼命想醒要过来，但怎么也醒不过来，只能定定地看着老师的头颅，断面可见白骨，血水不断上涨，漫过我的脚背。是黏的。他一直看着我。  
[我动不了，也说不出话。我不想看，但闭不上眼。一切都像是停止一般无限漫长。没有流动的风。没有时间。  
[我觉得自己的右手仿佛握着什么东西。冰冷而坚硬的触感。我见不见它，但某一刻我突然意识到，那是一把刀，刀刃应该仍在滴血。  
[随后，老师微笑着对我说，没关系的，晋助，一点都不痛，没关系。  
[我不知道该怎么办。我想逃，但逃不了。我醒不过来。醒不过来。醒不过来。又或许，是我故意不愿醒过来。不醒过来的话，老师的死就只是个梦。  
[只是个梦而已。]

坂本想安慰他，却不知如何开口。  
[……我也听说了松阳先生的事。尽管非常遗憾，但这憾事并非你所能掌控……人死不能复生，你就不要多加自责了……]最终还是说了一些很白烂的段子啊。安慰人果然还是需要技巧的……坂本尴尬地想。

[……呵……。]闻言，高杉只是轻轻地笑起来。他转过头来仔细打量坂本。像是在审视一幅画作，或一段音韵。  
[抱歉，让你听我说这些无趣的话。见笑了。]  
高杉熄了烟拍拍屁股站起来。晚风掀起他的衣角吹散他的头发。坂本一瞬间觉得高杉仿佛将要化作万千只蓝翅膀的蛾子，在月色中随风消失得无影无踪。

[回去吧。]

或许正是从那一晚开始，坂本跟来自松阳私塾的三个家伙开始真正熟络起来。

待到高衫重回茅屋，夜已经深了。辰马窝在火盆边呼呼大睡，口水一直流到地。火盆快要燃尽，只有几朵火苗若有似无地蹿起又落下。高衫踏进屋内，伴随着一阵阴寒，叫坂本下意识地缩了缩肩。  
看到坂本的睡相，高杉的火气忍不住又冒上来。

之前是怕再争论下去会忍不住一刀结果了他，才冲出去，竭力让自己冷静下来。而他倒好，竟然自顾自地先睡下了。  
咒骂了一番，高衫还是去抱来自己的棉被，替坂本轻轻掖好。算了。尽管心地是好的，但这人做事从来就没有分寸。当年不是也一意孤行地走掉了么，全然不顾别人如何挽留如何恳求……  
如果坂本是清醒的，就会看到高衫的眼神像火盆一样，一下子就黯淡下去了。  
下雪天的夜晚等于绝对的黑暗。跪坐在坂本身旁，高杉只能凭借呼吸声判断对方的存在。他像忽然回到幼年时代，对黑暗感到茫然无措。私塾里的夜晚有桂和银时作伴，战争时期的夜晚又多了个坂本；再后来，至少还有万斋。他以为自己已经不会再害怕无助的黑夜。可是他忽然就感到茫然无措。他想握住坂本的手，可不知道它在哪里。

一觉醒来，坂本就不知去哪里了。银时说他去了天上。他以为坂本在夜袭中战死了，刚刚想绝望，银时又补充了一句，他说他不能把命浪费在杀来杀去这种渺小的事情上，至少也要死在超新星爆炸的尘埃里。高杉想不起当时的自己有没有勃然大怒，但他记得自己决定一辈子都不能原谅坂本这个叛徒。日后如果在街上偶然遇到，他一定要装作不知情地与之擦肩而过，再从背后结结实实给他一刀。

结果呢。结果就是自己像个傻瓜一样地等着他。在见面前夕整夜整夜地睡不着。为了一个小礼物欢天喜地。在跟他的交合之中和解。  
何止傻。根本就是贱。像个娘们儿一样，压抑又下贱。

但，不管如何，至少你……  
还是回来了。

恍惚中坂本好象听到高衫在轻叫着自己的名。

[辰马……]

……啊哈……？是在对我说话吗？

[…………]

坂本觉得自己好像是在作梦，好像又不是。  
晋助……？

[……现在想来，我们年少无知的时候都做了些什么呐。]  
[什么攘夷战争。什么救国。什么大义。这些全都是杀人的幌子罢了。只有杀戮是真实的。只有我们流掉的血是真实的。]  
[蝼蚁一样的我们。每时每刻都有死去的人。就好象死是件那么容易的事情，生命轻得像尘埃。]  
[但，如此大的牺牲，是这个国家所需要的么。这个国家，真的值得我们为之牺牲么。]  
[辰马。那时，你有怀疑过么。你有恨过么。]

短暂的停顿。  
静默的夜里，高衫的声音很轻，却显得格外清晰。他的声音沙哑，声线却依旧如同少年，清淡平和，波澜不惊。  
坂本完完全全清醒过来。屋外有零星的犬吠。高衫的声音汇入其中，蒙蒙地冲刷着他的耳膜。  
仿佛凝固的夜。竟如此安谧。坂本心想。  
不忍破坏这难得的氛围，尽管已然醒来，坂本仍装作熟睡的样子，闭着眼静静地聆听。

[……到最后攘夷竟不了了之。你看，我们的牺牲换来了什么？这个国家还是失去了对江户的实际控制权。无数人遍寻不得他们亲友的枯骨。我失去了一半的视界与世界。那么，银时失去了什么？假发失去了什么？辰马你又失去了什么？]  
[真是好笑。假发那个古板的家伙呀。他叫我不要再错下去了。]  
[但是辰马。我早已不辩是非。]  
[什么是正确。什么又是错误。谁能解释给我听。]  
[辰马。我想要的，其实很简单。]  
[辰马。我也觉得自己，好象从未长大。依旧如此年少无知。如此不堪。]  
[我的那些天真的梦想，浸泡在流淌不止的鲜血里，终是化作了黑色的兽。它在我的胸腔骚动咆哮，每天夜里都让我痛得撕心裂肺。]

[……辰马。你能为我，驯服它么。]

坂本一动不动地等待着下文，然而高衫却沉默了。  
对于高杉，他始终觉得心存歉疚。攘夷战争一路走来，他看着那个孩子的眼睛一点点蔓延戾气，最后从碧绿的一双变作冷酷的单目。这双眼曾经向他投射过无辜又脆弱的眼神，而他却完全不知道该怎样回应。也许战争让每个人都变得木然变得铁石心肠。生存脱离了意义。生存就是生存本身，再没有其它附属。情、爱、义、恨，通通消失不见。他最终竟漠视那乞求的目光，只想着保全生存，心虚地逃跑了。  
可是他终究逃不开那道犀利的眼神。他回到地球，决心赎罪。却发觉，一切都已经物非人非。

漫长的停顿。在静默中，坂本听见衣料琐碎的摩擦声。火柴头燃烧的声音和烟叶的味道。以及，仿佛能看见的，把火柴梗轻柔放下的优雅手势，以及袅袅青烟。  
外面开始下雪。雪打在在屋瓦和窗户，扑簌扑簌地往下落。狗又叫了起来。  
若是能一直这样下去就好了。坂本想。渐渐地，又有倦意袭来。  
一直这样下去吧。只有我们两个。什么都不用多说。很安静。很清净。很宁静。外头是干净的白色，延绵几千几百里。没有硝味。不需要担心什么明天。  
足够了。一直这样下去吧。

第二次醒过来时，坂本听到高衫压抑的咳嗽声。在冰冷的空气中显得格外清晰与骇人。皱了皱眉，连自己都隐约感觉到撕裂一般的痛楚。  
再也按捺不住，坂本起身拉过被子移到高衫身边。他撑开棉被把彼此都罩进去，抱住高衫，轻抚他的背。  
高衫格开环绕着的手臂，深深地看了他一眼。  
[吵醒你了？]  
坂本不语。只是再一次地，轻柔而又满满地，抱住高衫冰凉的身躯。

从背后环抱着高杉，坂本轻轻啄吻高杉的耳朵、脖颈、肩膀。高杉微微侧过头，让坂本可以吻到他的脸颊和嘴角。  
爱惜的轻吻不住落下，温柔地摩挲着肌肤，美好得叫人涌起感伤。高杉闭起眼。在这种时候，泪水决不该出现。  
他的唇那样热。印在身体上，好像要烧起来。  
像神话里的阿修罗，浑身开满燃烧的红莲，所及之处，燃尽一切罪恶。红色眼睛雪白皮肤的妖。纯洁如白鹭。  
高杉不禁在喉咙深处轻颤了一下。

[来吧。肏我。]

坂本没有答话。他停下了动作，把高杉抱得更紧一些。

[你要好好休息。]

是该失望还是该愤怒呢。高杉一时有些恍惚。为什么要这么温柔。为什么要这么执着。为什么要这么折磨。你为何总是动摇我，让我看见自己的不堪和低贱。  
此刻，拒绝我的你，是在爱怜我，还是在嫌恶我呢。

高杉轻叹一口气。  
放任自己深深陷到坂本怀中，他最后望了一眼黑洞洞的天空。  
[那么，睡一觉吧。]

等万齐把他们叫醒，已经是天亮之后的事了。他的脸上挂着好笑的神情，仔细打量坂本。  
[陆奥小姐追来了。坂本君请你自重。]

扬扬手屏退万齐，高杉脸上也挂出好笑的神情，观察坂本整理着装的慌乱姿态。

[你这是在害怕被捉奸在床吗。]

[那样倒好。]随手撸了撸卷毛，最后戴上墨镜。看着即将再次熄灭的火盆，坂本深吸了口气。  
[跟我走吧晋助。]  
[跟我走吧。战争、复仇、破坏、赎罪，这些东西，把它们统统都忘掉。我们可以到遥远的星系开始新的生活。不要被过去所束缚了晋助。跟着我，到宇宙去吧。]

闻言，高衫侧过身。  
在高衫的身后，清晨降临。太阳已经升起，屋外的雪地被点上粼粼金光，清明的天空中云疏烟淡。坂本望着高衫，在阳光的映照下，他裸露的苍白肌肤显得愈发没有血色，整个人剪影的边缘模糊不清，仿若正在渐渐没入晨光之中。  
风微微掀动他的额发和衣襟，阴影落在他微阖的右眼。逆着光，看不清表情。  
他慢慢地开口。  
[你算是什么。]

坂本觉得这个世界突然间失去了全部的色彩和声音。

他轻轻笑了起来，唇边勾起愈发深刻的弧度。  
[你算是什么。以为能够拯救我么。]  
[你想把我从疯狂中救出去？坂本辰马，我知道你觉得我疯了。你跟假发银时他们一样，一样自以为是。在我眼里啊，疯掉的人却是你们呢。]  
[居然以为紧紧握住就能守护一些东西。真的好可怜。这麽多年，你们只会做一些无用的挣扎，还自以为正义。真是可怜。]

[晋助！]

[……而且，我觉得这种守护很恶心。矫情得令人作呕。辰马，你最好不要再说那些让我听了想吐的话。]  
[你道貌岸然的伪君子嘴脸，在那个叫陆奥的妞面前表现就可以了。]  
[好了。在我吐出来之前，赶快滚回你的商队去。]

[晋助……！]

[滚啊。]高杉维持着某种诡笑，勾起的嘴角，仿佛真的觉得很好笑一样。

瞬间失去了气力。坂本被这种尖锐的嘲讽彻底击溃。  
他怔怔地离开屋子，甚至都忘了说再见。

高杉斜倚在窗沿，把这姿势继续维持了很久。  
雪停了，之后的融雪天会更冷。又子一定会抱怨这种穷乡僻壤。要让万斋去多买一点炭。武士变说不定会搞到好酒。高杉不着边际地想。辰马又要被他剽悍的女下属臭骂一顿了。银时和桂会在干嘛呢，啊，不用想也知道，一定是甜食和荞麦面。很久没有去为老师上坟了，过段时间要再去一趟。为什么会说了那种话呢。

为什么呢，辰马。

桂和银时与我决裂，实际上我是高兴的。  
与你撇清关系，也确是我的本心。  
道不同不相为谋。只是这样而已。

桂的个性过于柔弱。原则也好同伴也好，他的牵扯和束缚太多，因而无法施展开拳脚。  
银时拥有力量，却太温柔，又把一切看得太开。藏起了利齿的兽，再次扑杀时便只能舔抵痛苦。  
人与人之间的感情，有时候真是顽强得可怕。纵然我告诉自己不能再念及旧情，却也是希望，刀刃相向之时，不要对着他们。  
所以我才讨厌进入人群。  
我从未忘记松阳老师的教导。身为末代武士的我们，应当肩负起改变这个世界的职责。当下的社会需要变革，需要彻头彻尾的重升。它已病入膏肓，不能因为害怕疼痛而拒绝手术。否则它的结局只能是死亡。

我现在渐渐明白，在我们这些志士之间，只有你作出的选择最有前途。时代发展下去，经济最终会成为最强有力的武器，足以让任何人臣服。我希望，握着它的，是你的手。以前大家都笑你傻，说你只会空想，一事无成。实际上最有头脑，最有眼光的人正是你啊。辰马，我觉得在战争时代的同伴中，只有你是懂我的。所以，即使我不挑明，你也该明白我的想法。我知道你明白的。这个国家必须剧变。时代必须剧变。必须有一场彻头彻尾的改革。  
必须。

虽然几乎不合你们所有人的意，我还是要毁掉一些东西。对于老师和同伴的惨死，你们或许能把悲愤转化为潜伏的力量，而我却永远无法释怀。这个伤口一直结不了疤。扯着神经得疼，真真切切一如当年。不做些什么，我会真正地疯掉。这疼痛逼得我快要发疯。  
而那即将葬送的未来，不是江户的，而是我们的。辰马。这是我的报复。你抛弃我一次，我也抛弃你一次。这样，我们就能扯平了。

我对死去的人，追随我的人都负有责任。我必须带领他们，直到事情全部完结。  
事已至此，我无路可退。没有机会再让我回头。  
就让我来肃清所有的陈腐。  
新世界，就留给你，和所有怀抱希望，始终等待着它的人们。

TBC


	5. 春之章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人似秋鸿来有信 事如春梦了无痕

关于幕府对长州藩的镇压，陆陆续续有很多传闻。在各种流言中，高衫晋助这个名字频繁地出现。根据零星的传闻拼凑，几个月间，高衫率领他残存的鬼兵队四处游击，在兵力悬殊的不利情况下，以一当十，竟也打得幕府军几乎毫无还手之力。  
有人说高衫派刺客暗杀了将军。因而幕府军内部大乱，鬼兵队才得以漂亮地赢了下来。又有人说高衫与天人联手，借助天人的先进装备和兵力，打得幕府毫无招架之力。还有一种不起眼的传言，说是由于幕府高层的一些私交的缘故，卖了个人情而故意放走了高衫。  
总之，在激烈的两次交战之后，幕府军最终撤出了长州藩。

这之后，就一直没有高衫的消息。

直至暮春。

这日，坂本正在中庭，摆出一张棋盘与自己下棋。拼杀到纠结之时，小仆忽然前来通报，说是有个武士装扮的人，求见坂本大人。  
虽说心中不满，坂本还是跟着小仆至门口迎客。

来者乍一看像是一名怪客。头戴斗笠遮掩面容，手中提有一把三味线、一柄长刀、一只木匣。坂本微微诧异，同时心中涌起异样的感觉。

浪人见坂本亲自出来应门，就自发开了口。  
[鄙人是武市变平太。高衫大人曾经的参谋。]

闻言，坂本突然心跳加速，异样的感觉越发强烈。  
[晋助？啊哈哈哈他主动要来找我吗？]

看了坂本一眼，武市变平太面无表情地再度开口，声调平直吐词缓慢，却字字掷地有声。  
[坂本大人。高衫大人晏驾。]

瞬间空白。  
坂本茫然有一种错觉，对于这个结果，他好像已经暗自等待了许久。接受的这一刻，坂本觉得内心无比地安和平静。如同尘埃落定，所有的情感一并止息，只剩下无限宁静。  
他想起离别的那个清晨，高衫斜倚在窗沿的身影。溶进了晨光，仿佛一眨眼就会消失在空气里。  
而他最后的表情，是一个笑容。一个哭泣般的笑。  
坂本重重叹了口起。  
[……请进到屋里详谈。]

[……]  
[那次同您话别之后，大人的病情迅速恶化。请了好几个有名的医师，却都束手无策。终是赍志而殁。]  
武士变具体说了什么，坂本记不清了，他只觉得耳边嗡地炸开，那些话像是火炮和炸弹，满是硝烟，叫人晕眩。  
[……病得很重……]  
[……悬殊……仗……勉强……]  
[……胜……最后……指挥……]  
坂本听得零零碎碎。高杉留给他的最后身影在坂本脑海里盘桓。那个骄傲的男人，自始自终都没有表现出哪怕一点点的退缩。  
但你明明就想逃开对不对。明明已经疲惫，明明已经厌恶，为什么还要强迫自己死撑着，扮演恶人，为全天下所不齿。  
你为什么就不能跳开松阳先生的阴影。你为什么不让自己善终。  
为什么。  
为什么，晋助。

[我要见他。]

[告诉我。晋助在哪里。我有话要问他。]

[他在哪里！你们把他藏到哪里去了！]

[晋助在哪里！]

武市变平太始终不发一言，任凭坂本气势汹汹地嚎叫。末了，他拿过斗笠，起身行礼。  
[这些是高衫大人的遗物。思来想去，觉得还是托付给您最合适。]  
[那么，打扰了。]

坂本颓唐地瘫坐下来，眼看着武市变平太缓慢起身，再步履沉重地离去。一切都像是慢镜头。武市变的话语则被设置了循环，一直萦绕在坂本耳际。  
[话别……话别……话别……]  
[病重……病重……病重……]  
[晏驾……晏驾……晏驾……]  
坂本觉得自己快要晕倒。明明已是暮春，却仍有浓重凉意，直直渗入骨髓。疼痛从身体深处蔓延开来。他不能言语，不能听，不能见，不能辨。他想，是不是有什么被永远地错过了，是不是有什么被永远毁去了，是不是有什么被永远欠下，是不是有什么永远都不能被原谅了。他努力思考，可是他想不明白。  
晋助。你也真够狠心。

坂本认得武士变带来的三味线。吉田松阳死后，这把琴差一点就连同旧宅一起被烧掉。是高杉硬把它抢出来，之后就一直带在身边。他说，琴也有灵魂。他弹琴的样子是那么好看。  
还有那个木匣，打开后，里头是几件衣物。另有一杆烟枪，一个玳瑁拨子，一本染血残破的课本和一沓汉诗，整齐地搁在衣物上。

坂本地拿起最面上的诗作。

*「数日来莺鸣檐前不去、赋之与」  
「一朝檐角破残梦，二朝窗前亦弄吟。  
三朝四朝又朝朝，日日恳来慰病。  
君於方非有旧亲，又非寸恩在我身。  
君何於我误看识，吾素人间不容人。  
故人责吾以诡智，同族目我以放恣。  
同族故人尚不容，而君容吾遂何意。  
君勿去老梅之枝，君可憩荒溪之畔。  
寒香淡月我所欲，为君执鞭了生涯。」 

……

一首一首，坂本细细读下去。高杉就被他握在手里，轻声地说着话。  
最后的日子里，谁伴在你身侧？谁为你铺纸磨墨打点起居？谁知道你疼，知道你冷？谁跟你说话，谁抱着你，不让你被孤独淹没？  
谁，谁为你……送行……？

信。  
素色的信封未落一字。封口敞着，似一只凝望的眼。  
他轻轻把它展开。

一纸空文，仅写了抬头。再熟悉不过的清丽小楷，[辰马]二字，颤抖的笔触，似有千言悬而未就。  
余下的，就是大片的空白。以及，填补这空白的，喷溅的血迹。

晋助，你想告诉我什么？你想对我说什么？  
坂本终于无法抑止地失声痛哭。

中庭，杜鹃不知人痴愁，一簇簇热情地盛开。泪眼模糊的坂本，望出去就是满庭猩红。  
血。血。全是血。全是你的血。你流尽了血，落在我的世界。  
晋助。现在，在我的眼里，连你的名字都滴着血。高衫晋助，就是用鲜血写就的四个汉字。连记忆中你的身影，也化成一袭艳色的浴衣。如同浑身浴血，杜鹃一般绽放至糜烂。  
其实你早就浑身是伤对不对。那些伤口一直暴露在外，染红了你的衣，只是始终没人发觉。人们只知道你沾尽血腥，却不知那都是你自己伤口的血。  
晋助……直到现在我才看清，你自始至终都在血海里挣扎。即使陪在你身边，我却没注意到你的呼救，没注意到你已虚弱地快要溺毙。

[辰马。我想要的，其实很简单。]  
[辰马。你能为我，驯服它么。]

战争时期，我清楚地看到自己的渺小和无能为力。我治不了你。更治不了这个国家。所以我逃开了。  
当初我下定决心永远都不回来。在别的星球上经营一份小小的产业，或者到另一个星系结婚生子，乃至因迷航而死在宇宙深处。怎么样都好，只要能够远离这个疯狂的水蓝色星球和这个疯狂的时代。晋助，那时我真的害怕。完全没有胜算，只是苟延残喘地拖延着死日临近。这种日子我无法承受。  
我原以为只要逃走，一切就都结束了。可是我忘不掉你在战场上复仇般的眼神。忘不掉你执杯的优雅手势。忘不掉你那隐藏着悲哀的嘲讽笑容。更忘不掉你弹的三味线，如同神的光，瞬间撕开黑夜、麻木和无望的琴声。  
我整日整夜地想起你。

于是我回来。我要见你。我要带你一起离开所有的疯狂和绝望。我不能丢下你不管。  
可我来得太迟。你的绝望已病入膏肓，谁都医不了你。

现在，你的梦想，你的胜利，我也能看见了。  
我能看见腐朽的幕府旧势力即将不支倒地。我能听见新世界的胎动。这些都是跟随在你身后的荣光。就如同那日降临至江户的晨曦。就如同你我分别时的间距。那么近。触手可及。

我会为你实现它。但，不要流血。晋助，我已见不得血。

改革的方式何足拘泥。我们终会殊途同归。

END

===

* 「数日来莺鸣檐前不去、赋之与」相传为历史上高杉晋作绝作。  
庆应三年（1867年）5月17日，高杉晋作于下关林算九郎宅病逝。 

之后发生了什么呢？

6月9日，坂本龙马在“夕颜”号藩船上，完成了“舟中八策”，交给土佐参政后藤象二郎。后藤象二郎将其交于幕府将军德川庆喜。  
6月下旬，将《大政奉还案》送西乡。  
11月间，坂本龙马在《船中八策》的基础上，提出了《新政府纲领八策》。  
11月9日，大政奉还。  
11月15日夜，坂本龙马在京都酱油商近江屋遭暗杀。

坂本龙马死后，德川幕府并无意接受大政奉还的提议，德川庆喜率兵前往大阪，萨摩、长州两藩阵营再次以武力进逼，德川庆喜败退江户。  
直到最后，萨长阵营以西乡隆盛为代表，幕府以胜海舟为代表进行和谈，幕府时代终于划下句点。


	6. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高杉被超度，引领向极乐。  
> 完全是坂本视角的臆想。或者，是对爱人最后的祝福。

直到这个春天，坂本才真正明白夜不能寐的滋味。这种辗转不似战争时期的绝望：他已无可绝望；也不似宇宙中的漂泊与思念：他已无处漂泊，也无可思念。  
万物都在生长。而他却觉得自己身上的某些部分，反倒逆着季节渐渐枯萎了。

他什么都不想做。陆奥倒也显得很干脆，耸耸肩收走了所有订单，末了还遗下一大笔钱。  
[留给老板你好好买醉。] 她是这么说的。可坂本拿着钱去买了一大包烟叶，原叶的，拎回家自己慢慢研磨。他看着研钵里的小块碎片，就想起高衫抽烟的模样。碎烟叶像是灰飞烟灭的废墟。他又突然觉得，这一切都是必然的结局，早已命定好的。他们只是按着写好的剧本四处奔波，而作者却不是他们自己。

以前他从不抽烟。只有在高衫的嘴里才会尝到残留的烟味。那个人对烟草的品味朴实得出奇，他牙齿和舌头上的味道，苦涩得令人反胃。  
夜里的街道很静，几乎没有人。坂本漫无目的地走着，把高衫的烟杆握在手中。这样的夜晚总是让他想起高衫。他们的会面始终在晚上。月光、灯光、火光，就是没有日光。高衫只适合黑夜，把他放到日光下，或许就要灰飞烟灭。他不禁要想，如果当初没有送给高衫烟杆，甚至没有见面，故事的结局会不会就此有所不同。  
现实是什么。未来是什么。历史又是什么呢。坂本吸进一口烟，再缓缓吐出来。  
好像什么都没有发生。但确实有东西穿过身体，把什么留在里头了。

是夜，佛寺灯火通明。从寺庙里，似乎是很深很深的内部，穿来诵经声，低沉而绵远的人声，间有鸣金与木鱼，汇成一片广袤的安详的海。如此虔诚、庄严而又慈悲。坂本止住了脚步。佛堂萦绕着隆隆回声，如同被一片佛光所笼罩，满溢着与世隔绝的孤独与清高。

啊。晋助现在，是一个人在路上么。  
会觉得寂寞吧，一个人。沿途的景致一定又单调又无趣。并且，越是朝着渐深的黑暗走去，真正的无能为力和逃避的心情，越是会重重地压下来。再也没有什么能够麻痹自己，面对的始终是清醒的痛苦，清醒得令人绝望。令人绝望的无尽的无间奈落。  
但是，如果晋助，能往生极乐。如果他能跳脱六道，永远摆脱一切痛苦，往生极乐。  
如果他能在最后一刻抛下执念。

透过浓重的露水和雾气，坂本看到高衫面朝西躺在那里。光着脚。宽大的白色和服，套在他消瘦的身体上，显现出不可思议的干净。脸上的绷带被解下，刘海被细心地梳理好，轻轻遮住左眼。他的面前放置着一座面也朝西的阿弥陀佛像；佛像的右手高举着，左手里拿着五色布，布条的另一端纂在高衫手心里。周围焚着香，袅袅青烟腾空而起，渐渐加重了雾气。一地花瓣。  
时间仿佛停滞。鲜血、泪水、孤寂、悲伤，一切都凝结不再流淌。  
剩下的惟有等待。洁净的，静静地，跟随着佛去往净土。

诵经声越发地响亮，在佛堂里高声震荡。坂本发觉自己又一次泪流满面。

世界还处于黑夜之中。这是修罗之夜。在那里开满了业之花瓣。然而，夜是一定会明亮的。万万个巨匠并世出生。而且，互不侵犯的理想世界一定会到来。然而，这个世界还很遥远。很遥远，很遥远，遥远得没有边际。  
高衫等待过这个遥远的世界，他是一只整夜红着眼睛鸣叫着的白鹭，为这个世界流血直至丧命。

然而，这一切都已经不重要了。

坂本在蒲团上跪下。  
我愿以前世所有积业修缘发愿。求佛祖保佑，下一世，让我们同莲托生。

阿弥陀佛。

END


End file.
